1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to implants which include a mesh and a porous substrate having a first hydrogel precursor and a second hydrogel precursor applied thereto.
2. Background of Related Art
A hernia is a protrusion of a tissue, structure, or part of an organ through injured muscle tissue or an injured membrane by which the tissue, structure, or organ is normally contained. Some examples of hernias include: abdominal hernias, diaphragmatic hernias and hiatal hernias (for example, para-esophageal hernia of the stomach), pelvic hernias, for example, obturator hernia, anal hernias, hernias of the nucleus pulposus of the intervertebral discs, intracranial hernias, and Spigelian hernias.
Hernias may be surgically repaired, and are principally repaired by pushing back, or “reducing”, the herniated tissue, and then reinforcing the defect in injured muscle tissue (an operation called herniorrhaphy). Modern muscle reinforcement techniques involve placement of an implant, such as a surgical mesh, near the injured tissue or defect to support the defect. The implant is either placed over the defect (anterior repair) or more often under the defect (posterior repair).
A variety of different fixation devices are used to anchor the implant into the tissue. For example, a needled suture may be passed through or around the tissue near the defect to hold the implant in a position which spans the injured tissue. In other examples, staples, tacks, clips and pins are also known to be passed through or around the tissue near the defect to anchor the implant in a position which spans the injured tissue. Although such methods have been proven effective in anchoring the implant into the tissue, penetration of the tissue by such devices may inflict addition trauma to the defect or the tissue near the defect and requires additional time for healing of the tissue.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide an implant which does not require the additional use of a fixation device, but rather is self-positioning. The combination of a mesh with a porous substrate which includes adhesive materials activated by the presence of aqueous physiological fluids ensures the in situ adherence of the device at the site of implantation thereby anchoring the implant without inflicting additional trauma to the injured tissue.